Schooled
by Madam Mimm
Summary: Human AU. PWP. Gabriel was charged with looking after his brother's kids for a while. He didn't mind, though, as it meant he got to meet their rather hot teacher. sam/gabriel


Gabriel took in the off-white walls, the bright poster displays and the rows of desks with something akin to loathing. He had always hated school, and he had never trusted teachers. As an adult, and a bachelor at that, he had thought he was safe from ever having to return.

Life, apparently, had other plans.

From her desk, Anna stared up at him with big, round eyes. The classroom was bright with electric lights, meaning that there was nothing but a thick blanket of blackness outside the windows. Gabriel was half tempted to leave her there, and let her learn her lesson. Eventually, he had a feeling he should say something.

"Anna, if you didn't want to go on the trip, you could have just told me, and I wouldn't have signed your consent form."

"It's not about not going on the trip," Anna said, in the knowledgeable, world-weary tone only a thirteen year old could muster, "It's about staging a protest."

"So you glued yourself to your chair?"

"Using completely synthetic, ecologically friendly glue, yes."

"She had it all planned out." A voice came from the doorway behind them. "I'd be impressed, if she hadn't missed a few fatal details."

Ok, so maybe Gabriel didn't mind getting called away from work to pick up his charge that much. Anna's teacher was certainly easy on the eyes, and since they'd met at a parent-teacher night last month (and what with Gabriel being called in every other week because of Balthazar or Cas), Gabriel had gotten the impression Sam Winchester was a pretty awesome guy.

Sam smiled at both of them and leant against his desk, mug of coffee firmly in one hand, and a stack of papers in the other. From underneath his shaggy crop of brown hair, his angular features flashed Gabriel a sincere smile, before giving Anna a somewhat more despairing glance. He continued.

"Like the fact that the glue factory we were going to visit has been humane and eco-friendly for the past forty years, like the fact that what she was actually using was a super-strong bonding wood adhesive, and the fact that the trip isn't until tomorrow."

Gabriel stared at Anna.

Anna suddenly became very interested in the desk she was now bonded to.

"I… you… Ok, when we get home, I'm going to make you talk with Balthazar. At least he pranks successfully."

"It's not a prank!" Anna wailed. "It was a protest!"

"Yeah, well, we'll leave you to think about that." Mr Winchester raised his eyebrows. "Me and your Uncle need to discuss your behaviour."

"Like he can do anything." Anna said, before Gabriel even got the chance. "He's not my Dad."

"Thanks, Anna. You're welcome, by the way, I love having you and your siblings in my house." Gabriel shook his head, before turning to the teacher. "Shall we go talk?"

"Next door." Sam led the way, looking back over his shoulder. "You should just think about what you can learn from this, while you're waiting for the janitor to come get you out."

"Yeah." Gabriel smirked, as he shut the door, "don't go anywhere."

As they walked slightly down the hallway, the teacher turned his smile on Gabriel again. Gabriel refused to admit that the smile made him melt a bit.

"It's good to see you again, Gabriel. Wish it could be with better news, but..." He said, as he opened the door to the next classroom.

"Yeah, with brothers like hers, I'm not surprised. But… she'll be alright? No horrible chemical burns or… therapy bills or anything?"

"No, she'll be fine. But… her work's been suffering for a while." Sam said, as he leant against the teacher's desk. He set down his papers and drained his coffee mug. Gabriel found himself watching Sam's neck, watching as his throat moved with each gulp. God, he was gagging for it. He had to be desperate if he was staring at Anna's teacher.

"Oh?" Gabriel managed.

"Yeah, lower marks, changes in her behaviour… How's she been coping, at home?"

"The kids are… mostly fine," Gabriel shook himself, returning his focus to the matter at hand. Since his brother, Michael, had moved away for business, he had been looking after Michael's kids. "I think they're still dealing with it."

"Aren't there… aren't there, like, five of them?"

"Yup, from ten to sixteen. And they're still getting used to being in the city…"

"Can't be much easier for you." Sam huffed a laugh, as his eyes flicked over Gabriel. "I mean, I work with classes of thirty, and I'd never be able to live with five teenagers at once."

"Yeah, it's kind of… I mean, I wouldn't send them away, not for anything, but… It's put a bit of a crimp in my life, too." Gabriel shrugged, producing a roll of mints from his pocket. "I am… shall we say, finding it difficult to maintain the… "active social life" I once had?"

"My half-brother's just moved in with me, I haven't had sex in three months." Sam said, quirking an eyebrow as he looked through some of the papers.

Gabriel laughed, and offered Sam a mint. As the teacher took one, their hands brushed, and Gabriel found himself staring up at Sam's big brown eyes.

Damn, if he didn't like them tall…

"So…" Gabriel suddenly found himself moving closer to the desk. "How long's Anna going to be here?"

"The janitor will have her out in fifteen minutes." Sam shrugged, almost unconscious of how he was leaning back slightly more, as Gabriel approached him. "But then I'm the teacher, so she can't move 'til I say so."

"Must be nice, having that sort of control." Gabriel snorted. "Having everyone look up to you."

"Yeah, being up in front of a class is kind of cool." Sam smiled, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "But it's way better to spend time with an adult. Have an actual conversation."

"After three months, you're still looking for conversation?"

"After three months, I'm really not picky."

"Oh, Sam, buddy, you had me at hello." Gabriel's lips found Sam in a fast, hot, dirty kiss. Sam pulled away, eyes wide.

"No, Gabriel…" Sam pushed him away, and hurried to his feet.

"Oh, so you weren't flirting with me just now? All that brushing of hands, flicking your hair, draping yourself over the desk…"

"Hell yes I was flirting, but wait for me to lock the door first." Sam locked the door and pulled shut the blind, before turning back to face Gabriel and unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm kind of glad your brother moved away; you're way more fun to talk to than he was."

Gabriel pushed the teacher up against the door, his hands fisting in the shorter hair at the back of his neck. Sam let himself be pulled down for another kiss, this time opening his mouth and letting Gabriel's tongue run over his own.

Gabriel's fingers made quick work of the rest of Sam's buttons, letting the shirt hang open so that he could run his hands over Sam's chest.

"I slipped you my number…" Sam growled, as he tore his lips away from Gabriel's, and dragged them along the smaller man's jaw. He whispered against the other man's ear, hips rolling forward eagerly to suggest they lose their pants. "Last parents' evening… You never called…"

"Five teenagers in the house, Sam, their constant wailings about privacy mean I don't have any." Gabriel managed to push Sam's pants down, and fumbled with the cotton-clad elastic of his boxers' waistband. "Now do you want to shut up about members of my family so I can focus on fucking you?"

Eager to oblige, Sam picked Gabriel up and brought their mouths together again, taking the few strides between the door and the desk. He sat Gabriel down on the hard, rough wood, and began pulling up the other man's shirt. They kissed hungrily, each desperate to taste the other's mouth. By the time Sam's hands had deftly flicked open Gabriel's button, unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, both men were almost painfully hard. Gabriel tore himself away from Sam for a moment, just long enough to push the selection of papers and mugs away from himself, to gain better purchase on the desk.

Sam didn't need much invitation, and began to roll his hips, dragging the length of his erection against Gabriel's shaft. Gabriel shuddered at the long, drawn-out tremors the sensation sent through him, and at the dark, hungry glint in Sam's eyes. Thanking God for the public education system, he gripped Sam's shoulders and rolled his hips in time with the other man, grinning savagely as the continued friction sent the sensory equivalent of liquid gold pooling in his stomach. He kicked off one leg of his pants, to allow for greater manoeuvrability, and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, pressing their throbbing dicks against their stomachs, feeling the pressure mount inside and around them.

"Fuck, hang on…"

Sam reached over Gabriel, pulling out the top drawer of the desk. Gabriel stared with slight concern when Sam produced a bottle of spermicidal lube

"What the fuck is that doing in a teacher's desk?"

"It was for a science lesson last week. Sex education and personal health." Sam rolled his eyes, perhaps realising how very dodgy it looked. "All legit, I swear."

"Alright, fine, lube me, but if they call me up as a character witness, I won't lie for you."

Sam almost managed to look pissed, as he warmed the lube over his fingers and then pushed into Gabriel, possibly with more force than was strictly necessary. Gabriel gasped at the penetration, and gave him a dark, wicked smile.

"Oh come on, that was funny. Laugh, or I will be forced to believe I was right."

"Trust me." Sam grudgingly smiled, as he ran his free hand almost gingerly over the head of Gabriel's cock, teasing out shudders and involuntary tremors, "I only fuck real men."

Sam pushed Gabriel back, down against the desk, and slowly slid in a second, then a third finger, watching as Gabriel gasped and wriggled against him.

"Come on, teach, you going to put me out of my misery?" It was cocky, but there was a pleading glint in his eyes. "My taxes pay your wage…"  
>"You shouldn't use language like that in the classroom." Sam smirked, as he drew out his fingers and began to gently press the head of his cock against the puckered hole. "Sets a bad example."<p>

"Please." Gabriel scoffed. "I didn't listen to teachers when I went here, what makes you think I will no-ungh…" he trailed off into a grunt of pleasure as Sam thrust into him.

Sam found himself already dangerously close to breaking point, managing to thrust himself into Gabriel three or four times before he felt himself begin to give.

"Gabriel…" He warned, feeling himself teetering on the brink of orgasm.

"Don't you dare." Gabriel growled in response.

"I thought I'd warned you about speaking to a teacher like that?"

"What are you going to do, cane my ass?"

Gabriel prized Sam's hand off the desk and wrapped it around his cock. "If you can't last, then make me go faster."

Sam took a breath, nodded, and resumed thrusting. Gabriel moved Sam's hand up and down his own shaft, moving Sam's fingers to rub and caress just the way he wanted. Gabriel bit his lip, quietly groaning as pre-come trickled down Sam's fingers. Sam pumped and thrust, Gabriel's clenched tightness around him driving him almost to insanity. Gabriel bit the back of his arm to silence a moan as he came, and the sight of it was enough to let Sam finally release.

Both men remained where they were for a moment, Gabriel sprawled on the desk, Sam stood between his legs, each trying to catch their breath and wait for the room to resolidify.

Eventually, Sam extracted himself and reached back into the desk drawer, producing a box of tissues. Gabriel managed to raise an eyebrow at him, and croak:

"Were those next to the lube? Because that's seriously suspect."

Sam shrugged, a weary, roguish smile making its way over his flushed red lips.

"Not my desk."

Gabriel thought about this for a moment, laughed, and got to his feet, his legs shaking slightly as the cleaned himself off and made himself more presentable.

Sam grabbed his hand, and pulled him into another kiss.

"I think we should do that again."

"I think we should… I always was getting held back after class." Gabriel smirked, before unlocking the classroom door and stepping neatly into the hallway. He and Sam returned in time to see Anna released from the desk, and sheepishly inspecting the back of her jeans.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No." Sam shook his head, and sat down behind his desk, with his papers. "I mean, you're still going to have after-school detention for the next week, but the school won't punish you any further."

"I might." Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, and threw Anna's coat at her.

"Then what were you talking about?"

For a moment, Gabriel was stumped. Sam, however, looked up with a shining, innocent smile.

"Gabriel wanted to discuss his involvement with the school. He's decided to join the PTA."

Gabriel scowled at him. He never had trusted teachers.


End file.
